Naru,Mai is not perfect
by ameliaisaglambert
Summary: In this Mai is trying to tell Naru that she is not perfect and she never will be. Naru has to find a way to accept it.


**This is My Naru and Mai story. Basically Mai has to stick up for herself and tell Nary shes not perfect ans she never will be and he has to find a way to accept it.**

**[Mai's POV]**  
It was a boring day at SPR,noone except Naru,Lin,and Myself were there. I was just listening to the Radio. Then i heard my favorite song and started to sing to it.

_I tried to be perfect,_  
_But nothing was worth it,_  
_I don't believe it makes me real._  
_I thought it'd be easy,_  
_But no one believes me,_  
_I meant all the things I said._

_If you believe it's in my soul_  
_I'd say all the words that I know_  
_Just to see if it would show,_  
_That I'm trying to let you know,_  
_That I'm better off on my own._

I thought it decribed me perfectly. I am trying to be perfect but the problem is that I cant be,its not me. Then I heared Naru walk out,his eyes were pericing me,so it was hard not be be  
afraid.

_This place is so empty,_  
_My thoughts are so tempting,_  
_I don't know how it got so bad._  
_Sometimes it's so crazy,_  
_that nothing can save me,_  
_But it's the only thing that I have._

_If you believe it's in my soul,_  
_I'd say all the words that I know,_  
_Just to see if it would show,_  
_That I'm trying to let you know,_  
_That I'm better off on my own._

_On my own..._

"What is this rediculous music playing?" He asked. "Its not rediculous,I can actually relate to this". "What?relate to your stupidity?". Then I got really angry. "Are you serious right now?"  
"Yes I am Turn it off". He then walked away but I called him back. "Naru,when are you going to stop this?" I asked. "Stop what". "STOP calling me stupid, I am not stupid,sure i make  
stupid comments and make mistakes,but do I have to be perfect, No I dont,Get it through your head Naru,Im not perfect, And I never will be". When i finnished tears were racing down  
my eyes,cause what I said came from my heart. "Maybe if yu had faith in me,cause I do have faith in you and i have feelings for you,I just cant tell but I cant be around you right now,Im  
going to the park". witht that said I left. When i walked the last 2 verses of the song stuck in my head. i went to the park bench and started singing.

_I tried to be perfect,_  
_It just wasn't worth it,_  
_Nothing could ever be so wrong._  
_It's hard to believe me,_  
_It never gets easy,_  
_I guess I knew that all along._

_If you believe it's in my soul,_  
_I'd say all the words that I know,_  
_Just to see if it would show,_  
_That I'm trying to let you know,_  
_That I'm better off on my own_

**[Naru's POV]**  
_ 'I cant believe she said all of that to me,she stook up for herself but it also sounded like she was breaking up with me'_(yes they are together in this one). I have to make it up to her.  
So I grabbed my long black jacket and walked out the door. "Where do you think your going?" I turned around and saw Lin looking at me. "Making things up with Mai". and with that  
I left.

**[Mai's POV]**  
I sat on the bench crying. _'Why would he do this to me? He calls me stupid,I just had to stuck up for myself'_. I saw a black clad boy standing infront of me and instantly knew  
who it was. "Naru?". "May I sit here?". I slid over and he sat down. "Im sorry Mai, I dont mean to call you stupid all the time its how I am,you understand right?". He asked. I was sobbing  
"Naru I dont,But I need you to tell me that you now understand that I cant be perfect,no matter how hard I try,I make mistakes,ask stupid questions and stuff like that,I want you to have  
faith in me". Mai said. He put his hand on my cheek and calmly made me look at him. "Your perfect the way you are. And today I realized that i wouldnt want you any other way". I was  
crying but tears of happiness,i gave him a hug and he hugged back. "I Love you Naru". I didnt expect him to say I love you back,I already know he does. He put his finger under my chin  
and made me look at him agsin but this time he leaned over and kissed me.. It was a nice kiss,I guess thats his way of saying I love you. 'Lets go back". Naru said holding my hand.  
We then walked back to the SPR office. What a crazy day,My boring day just got interesting, I laughed at that thought

**A/N: So this is My Naru and Mai one shot story. The song that describes this story is 'Pieces' by Sum 41 Hope you liked this if it gets good reviews then maybe ill make a Ghost Hunt series. :)**


End file.
